1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converging illuminant device, and more particularly to a converging illuminant device having an excellent light converging effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flat illuminant comprises multiple OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Diode) and shows a Lambertian pattern of light. However, angles of reflection of light emitted by the flat illuminant are large and the light emitted by the flat illuminant disperses. Consequently, illuminant efficiency and central luminous intensity are low.
When the conventional flat illuminant is applied to a rear lamp, large number of OLEDs are necessary to be arranged to a specific pattern and to achieve a statutory luminous intensity in compliance with laws, such as regulations about rear lamps mounted on a back of a car.
An enhancement film is often attached to a top surface of the flat illuminant to condense and shape light. Nevertheless, a light converging effect provided by the enhancement film is still insufficient and needs improvement.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a converging illuminant device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.